


Long Distance

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Tokiya is a few hundred miles away, but that isn’t stopping him from wrecking Ren tonight.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Smutember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for these two was so fun. Their personalities are both pretty strong, so it was a fun break from writing Haruka, who is so gentle. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Fuck, baby,” Ren groaned holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder. His right hand worked it’s way slowly up and down his cock, imagining that it was Tokiya’s hand instead.

Tokiya chuckled breathlessly over the line. “Easy now, hot shot. We’re only getting started.”

Ren grinned. “Go on, Icchi, call the shots. What should I be doing?”

“Well,” Tokiya began, his tone almost scolding, “I don’t recall giving you permission to start jerking off.”

The grin evaporated on Ren’s lips. “Icchi,” he whined.

“Put it down.”

Groaning petulantly, Ren did as he was told. “You suck.”

“Maybe when we’re together,” Tokiya retorted, sounding far too pleased with himself.

“So now what?”

Tokiya hummed over the line. “Take your shirt off first.”

“Oh, baby, my shirt is long gone.”

“Then use both of those hands and tease your nipples for me,” Tokiya purred.

Ren chuckled. “Yes, sir.” He trailed his fingertips up his abs, wondering if Tokiya was doing the same several hundred miles away. When he reached his rising nipples, he made no effort to stifle the moans passing his lips. He hoped he was getting Tokiya just as riled up.

“Oh,” Tokiya gasped into Ren’s ear. “Ren...”

“Are you touching yourself, too, Icchi?”

“You know I am,” Tokiya retorted between gasps. 

Ren groaned, feeling his nipples peak beneath his skilled fingertips. “I’m so hard, baby.”

“No tact, as usual.”

A cheeky grin returned to Ren’s countenance. “You sound pretty out of breath yourself, Icchi.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Is that an order?”

“It is now,” Tokiya grumbled, laughing.

Ren licked his lips. “How do you want it, baby?”

“Looking at the clock, I’m gonna say fast.” Tokiya shifted over the line, probably settling into his mound of fluffy hotel pillows. “Start at the base and go all the way up before you go back down.”

“And what should my left hand be doing?”

Tokiya sighed. “Must I do everything for you?” He paused. “Do you have the lube with you?”

Ren glanced at the nightstand. “Mm, no. I must’ve left it in your room.”

“A shame,” Tokiya murmured. “Then you should take turns with your nipples. Pinch them. Be rough.”

“Dirty boy,” Ren teased as he pumped his hand in time with Tokiya’s strained breathing. He could hear Tokiya echoing his movements. Gods, he missed pinning that man to his sheets.

“Careful,” Tokiya warned between his gasps. “I can still hang up on you.”

“That’s an empty threat and you know it, Icchi.” Ren groaned, running his thumb across the tip. “You’re almost as desperate as I am.”

The burn of release built in Ren’s stomach. 

Tokiya gasped over the line, and Ren shivered. “Are you getting close, baby?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Me, too.”

“Hah!” Tokiya panted into the phone. “Oh, god.”

Ren shuddered. “Say my name, Icchi.”

He could almost hear Tokiya’s stubborn eye-roll in the pause, but then, “Ren!”

“Fuck.” Ren choked, jolting as he came hard into his palm.

When he relaxed, he realized Tokiya was laughing, breathless and tired, but laughing. 

“Icchi?”

“You’re so easy.”

“Oy. You came, too, didn’t you.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get off on my own name,” Tokiya said, snorting.

Ren snickered, holding his sticky hand away and shifting to cradle the cell in his left. “So what I’m hearing is that when you get home, I need to make you come to your own name.”

Tokiya groaned, “Go to bed, asshole.”

“Love you, too, baby.”

With a drawn out sigh, Tokiya mumbled, “I do love you, too.”

“I know,” Ren said. “Now go to bed. You’ve got a big shoot tomorrow.”

“Sleep well, Ren.”

“Sweet dreams, Icchi.”


End file.
